Valentine Sweethearts
by Wildwolf
Summary: Um, kawaii Seto/Ryou fluffiness? It's Valentines Day and Seto wanted to give Ryou something, but didn't. But oops, what this? The something found its way into Ryou's binder!


**Valentine Sweethearts**

Ok, I know it's not Valentine's, but oh well. It kinda... popped up. So think of it as late or really early. I'd prefer you to think of it as early, as I have almost never done anything early; but if you wish to be realistic, consider it late for all the same reasons.

Seto/Bakura, no duh. I swear I can hardly write any other coupling in Yugioh, save Bakura/Yami Bakura and Yuugi/Yami Yuugi. That's me! Ok, there IS implemented Yuugi/Yami Yuugi in this...

Does anyone like those little sugar hearts with the phrases on them? I kinda grew out of them, lost the majority of my sugar tooth. But they make REALLY good props for this fic! -^_^-

Location: Domino High School, Japan

Date: February 14th, Valentine's Day

The hallways were filled with pink and red streamers and hearts. Signs advertising the big dance lined the walls, drawing mobs of students to them. Couples stopped in the middle of the hallways, exchanging gifts and showing their affection to one another.

Ryou Bakura was dodging around one such couple, juggling his binder in his hands.

"Oh, I am so going to be late!" He nimbly swerved around and through groups of people, making his way through the stopped up masses. He was turning the corner when- SMACK! His binder was strewn across the floor, papers flying. Another's binder and papers were also scattered. "S-sumimasen!" Ryou ducked down and started gathering his things. Only then did he lay eyes upon the one whom he bumped into.

Seto Kaiba glanced at the boy, then started picking up his pace in a quick and nervous manner. More nervous than anything. "Watch out next time." He mumbled as he moved forward, turned a stumble into a run, and ran off.

Ryou gathered the rest of his papers and made it to class just as the bell rang.

"This is boring." Ryou sighed, looking over his homework. This had to be his most boring Valentine's Day ever. He had no one to talk to, given that Anzu, Jounouchi, and Honda had decided to go to the dance to hang out. Yuugi and his Yami were talking about going, but since Yami said he didn't really want to go, they went out to eat to celebrate instead.

He himself didn't want to go. He didn't want to see others having fun with the ones they loved, he wasn't in the mood.

Often, he had wanted his Yami to love him, but no. They had just come to a mutual acquaintance, or a little bit closer. Somewhat like actual friends, except that Yami Bakura lived inside the Ring that Ryou owned and was still a little aggressive.

He shuffled through his binder, organizing the papers he had dropped earlier. His blank notebook paper went in the first divider, the chemistry notes in the second...

He stopped. There was the back of a letter facing him with a crudely drawn heart on it.

"This isn't mine..." Ryou thought aloud. _Maybe Kaiba dropped it._

Flipping it over, he gasped.

_Ryou Bakura? His name was written in beautiful, neat and flowing script across the front. __Maybe someone slipped it in while I wasn't looking._

He quickly decided to open it. He grabbed the letter inside and read it to himself.

_Dear Ryou Bakura, I must admit that I have liked you since first laying eyes upon you when you first moved here from __England__. But as I secretly got to know you, I could not help but to develop these feelings that which I share to you. I hope that you may return them. If so, contact me later. Aishiteru. Sincerely-_

"What? He-? Oh my God!" He looked at the signed name a few times, checking to see if it was right. "Seto Kaiba?!"

Seto Kaiba slammed a fist into the desk. _Shimatta! How could I have been so stupid? That note could be anywhere now! Why don't I just hole up and die, saving myself the humiliation?_

He hit his head a couple of times on the desk in front of him. He had planned how everything would go so perfectly. First, he'd slip the note in. Then, he'd find Ryou later and if he complied, he'd take him out for dinner, and heck. If he didn't then they'd forget it ever happened.

_But no, you had to lose it. By this time tomorrow, your name will be a laughing stock school-wide!_

He cursed under his breath as the doorbell rang. It couldn't have been Mokuba, he was at a friend's party. And Seto really didn't feel like messing with anyone right now.

He opened the door and gasped to see a white-haired boy standing there on his doorstep.

"B-Bakura-kun? What are you doing here?" He let the boy in, flushing deeply.

Ryou held up the note. "I-I found this in my binder, while tidying up."

_At least it made it to the right hands. Seto thought. But that was soon overcome. Now he felt as if he should go bury himself and die. He wondered where the closest shovel was..._

"Well..." Ryou lowered his gaze to his feet.

_Ok, I'm going to go hole up and die now. Why even listen to the denial?_

"Aishiteru mo." Ryou whispered.

_Huh? "Nani?"__ Did- did he just say what I think? Did he just agree? He let out a quick breath._

Experimentally, he reached his curled index finger under the boy's chin, lifting his gaze to him. He didn't flinch.

"Do you mean it?"

"Hai." He affirmed with a slight nod and a look in his eyes.

Though he didn't want to rush anything, Seto felt drawn to his new love. He slowly pressed his lips to Ryou's, and was surprised when the other boy slowly opened his lips as well. Seto ran his tongue along his love's lips, and then entered the mouth. He tasted bubble gum, and chocolate. He loved the taste.

Ryou felt Seto's hand move up his arm, as he himself wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Their lips separated and they looked into each other's eyes. Feeling slightly embarrassed, each took a small step away from one another. But Seto took the other's hand and led him over to the couch. They sat about a foot apart.

"Um..." Ryou flushed slightly. He searched for anything to converse about. "That's a cute rabbit." He pointed to a white bunny on the coffee table that held a clear bag of Sweethearts candies.

Seto picked it up and looked it over. "Yeah, I had bought it to give to you if you... liked... me too." He handed the stuffed animal to the younger of the two.

Ryou hugged it, giving Seto one of the most adorable looks. He then opened the bag and ate one of the candies.

Seto smiled, both at his lover's cuteness and the plan that was formulating within his mind.

As Ryou took a second sugar candy, Seto grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"What?" He asked as Seto brought his hand to his lips and gently took the candy, letting his lips brush Ryou's hands. "Seto!" Ryou gave him a pouty look and crossed his arms.

Seto chuckled. "You're just too cute to resist, you know that?"

He picked up a candy and held it out. Ryou smiled and took it in the way Seto had.

"These taste good." Ryou commented.

Seto smirked. "Not as good as you, I bet. Shall we find out?" He moved closer and enveloped the boy in a passionate kiss. The taste of each other drove them wild, they loved it. Seto was literally lying on top of Ryou when they finished.

"Nope, you're better." Seto touched his cheek to Ryou's. "Barentain Dei Omedetou."

Not my usual style of writing, I usually like somewhat drawn-out, but it popped into my mind while lying in the Happy Room, aka my closet full of scented candles. Ka-chan liked it, so... why not post?

Have a happy summer minna-chan!

-Wildwolf

The infamous Seto/Bakura writer


End file.
